Naughty Hinata
by afydith
Summary: This is where Hinata is a bit slutty, it is OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

Hinata Hyugga was thought of as the most innocent person in the village, but how wrong was everyone. She was currently in a nightclub under a henge of a simple civilian girl. She was wearing a really short skirt and a shirt that stuck to her like a second skin. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra under the shirt. Hinata saw five guys watching her like a hawk and she sauntered over to them.

"Hello boys." Hinata purred seductively as she dropped her purse. "Opps." She purred and turned around and bent to pick it up and gave the five guys a perfect view of her ass. They saw that she had a buttplug in her ass while she had a dildo stuffed into her pussy. "My name is Hikari what is yours?" Hinata asked.

"How about I tell you after a dance?" One of the guys asked as Hinata saw the bulge in his pants and she licked her lips.

"Sure let me get ready." Hinata told him as she turned so her back was to the men and she reached and pulled the buttplug out of her ass and placed it into her purse. "Hmm now I am ready." She said seductively as she grabbed his hand and brought him to the crowded dance floor and she slowly started to grind into him. Hinata reached a hand down between the two and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. '_It is so big… at least a foot._' Hinata thought as she lined it up and pushed his cock into her ass the two moaned as it went in but was unheard by everyone because of the blasting music. Once at the base Hinata started to grind against him again. Hinata reached behind her and brought the man's head closer to her mouth. "How does it feel?"

"You are so hot." He groaned out as Hinata increased her grinding and she felt him shot his cum deep into her ass. Hinata grabbed his hands while she clenched her ass and started to pull him towards his friends. Once there she bent down into her purse giving the mans friends a clear view of her stuffed ass. She pulled out the buttplug and pull the man out of her ass and pushed the buttplug into it.

"So what is your names?" Hinata asked.

"I am Shinji." The man that just came in her ass told her. "These are my friends Moji, Mora, Kenji, and Kei." Shinji told her.

"Do you five want to go somewhere more _private_?" Hinata asked as they nodded eagerly and led her out of the club.

Twenty Minutes Later

Hinata was at a motel and was stripping slowly in front of the five guys. They couldn't wait and grabbed her and ripped her clothing off. They saw the massive dildo stuffed into her pussy and Shinji went to take it out but Hinata stopped him. "Sorry boys but that hole is off limits." Hinata told them seriously.

"Fine my me your ass was amazing." Shinji told her as he ripped the buttplug out of her making her moan and squeal at the same time. He watched as some of his cum that he shot into her drip out. Shinji laid on his back and pulled Hinata onto his stomach and rammed his cock into her ass making her moan. He started to fuck her ass at a fast pace making her moans louder.

"Add another one!" Hinata begged as she moaned. She released an ear shattering scream as another twelve inch cock entered her already stuffed ass. "Oh god." She moaned out as the two started to fuck her harder. '_They are so big._' Hinata thought with a moan as her mouth was sudden stuffed with another massive cock. Her muffled moans were turning them on even more.

"Ugh I am about to cum." Shinji moaned as he pulled out the dildo that was in her pussy. Hinata forced the cock in her mouth out of it.

"I said you can't fuck that hole!" Hinata told him.

"Don't worry I am not." Shinji told her with a smirk as he pulled her pussy lips apart and shot his load into it with a moan. Hinata gasped at the scolding hot cum coating her walls. Shinji slammed the dildo back into her making her moan out loudly as the man entered her mouth again. '_Man she is such a slut._' He thought as he saw Kei slip underneath her and started to slam into Hinata's ass.

Hinata's eyes snapped open when she felt the man fucking her mouth roughly cum into her mouth. "Oh god her mouth was fucking amazing!" Mora exclaimed.

Hinata felt the wetness in her pussy increase begging her to give it attention. '_Oh god I want them to fuck my pussy hard._' Hinata thought with a moan as she felt one of the people fucking her ass blow their load into it. '_But I want Naruto-kun to be the first one to fuck my pussy._' She thought. '_**But with that toy in your pussy I am sure he wouldn't know if you fucked a few guys.**_' Hinata heard a voice say. '_**You know the pleasure you got from him blowing his load into your pussy from outside made you hornier imagine if he came in your pussy.**_' The voice added as Hinata moaned loudly again as the two in her ass started to speed up. '_But Naruto-kun…_' Hinata began. '_**Isn't here.**_' The voice finished as Hinata's muscles tightened as ger orgasm hit her hard making her scream in pleasure. She felt the two cocks in her ass release their loads into her ass. Hinata moaned again as the two guys pulled out of her stretched ass. "That felt amazing." Hinata said as she reached into her ass and scooped the cum out and started to drink it. "Hmm tasty." Hinata moaned out. She pulled the dildo out of herself and reached her hand into it and scooped some more cum out and drank it too. She looked up to see that all five cocks were at full attention again. '_**Let them fuck your pussy.**_' The voice begged. "Come fuck me." Hinata begged as she felt one enter her ass and a second one about to but she grabbed it right before he slammed into her and put it in front of her pussy and moaned as he slammed all the way into her. Hinata moaned loudly as the two started to fuck her hard.

"Oh my god her pussy is so amazing." Kei moaned as he increased his speed making her moans louder. He slammed all the way into Hinata and entered her womb making her orgasm again tightening on the two men making them cum with her. She felt the rush of cum enter her and felt warm inside. Right as the two pulled out Hinata felt two more slam into her sensitive holes making her groan out as they fucked her again.

'_God they have so much stamina._' She thought. '_I don't know if I will be able to handle much more._' Hinata thought as she groaned again as they rammed into her a lot of force. She felt her muscles tighten again as she orgasmed making the two guys come in her again. "I… don't… know… if… I… can… go… again." Hinata panted out as the cum poured out of her stretched ass and pussy. Shinji moved her up the bed as she slowly succumbed to unconsciousness.

'_Damn Ero-sennin was right it is always the quiet ones who are nympho's._' _Shinji _thought as the other four men disappeared in puffs of smoke.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hinata was waiting for Naruto to show up at the training grounds so they could train together for a while. She was rubbing her legs together enjoying the feeling of the toys that were occupying her holes. She could feel her juices pouring down her thighs profusely. She let out a squeak and blushed when Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Hey Hinata-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile.

"N-Nothing!" she said quickly while she stood up as the toys moved in her making her blush deeper. "A-are you ready for our spar?" Hinata asked.

"Yah I am!" Naruto said happily while Hinata missed the gleam in his eyes. "Do you want to use your Doujutsu now or later?"

"Hmm later will be fine." Hinata said as the wind changed and he could smell her arousal making him smirk evilly which went unnoticed by Hinata. Hinata got into her stance but was shocked when two Naruto's grabbed her arms and held them back while locking her legs in place while they were spread. "W-What are you doing Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she saw the real Naruto walk towards her slowly. Her eyes trailed over him and saw that his eyes were darkening with lust and desire. She started to squirm and felt the toys slip out a little.

"My my what is this Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he slowly reached between her legs and pushed the toys back into her making her moan loudly.

"S-Stop N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata begged quietly while her flow of juices started to flow heavier.

"Look I barely touched your pants and my fingers are soaked." Naruto said as Hinata looked at his fingers in horror. She could smell her own arousal on his fingers which made her quiver. She watched as Naruto put his finger into his mouth and tasted her arousal. "Hmm you taste sweet Hinata-chan." Naruto told her. "Do you want a taste?" Naruto asked but Hinata looked away and stuck her nose into the air defiantly. "Oh aren't you being a bit defiant." Naruto whispered into her ear making her shiver.

'_Oh god what is he going to do to me?_' Hinata thought as a pleasant shiver ran through her spine.

'_**I bet he will summon a few hundred clones and gangbang you.**__' _Ero-Hinata said while Hinata moaned at the mere thought of it.

"What are you thinking about Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered huskily into her ear making the shivering worse.

"N-Nothing!" Hinata denied as she felt Naruto grip the dildo in her pussy and started to move it. Hinata was attempting not to moan from the ministrations that Naruto was putting her through.

"Why don't you give in Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered to her while she shivered in pleasure. "I would love to tame the Hyugga Clan Heiress." He added.

"I-I w-won't g-give i-in!" Hinata exclaimed quietly as her body betrayed her and started to meet Naruto's hands while he thrust the dildo into her vigorously.

"If you give in I will give you a lot more pleasure." Naruto told her as he stopped making Hinata whimper from the loss of motion. "So what do you want Hinata-_chan?_" Naruto whispered to her while she attempted to grind against his hand but he held her firm with his other hand. "I could leave you just like this." Naruto threatened as her eyes snapped open in fear. "I mean I could probably find another girl… now let's see myself and a few of my clones just fucked a girl at a club… now lets see what was her name… I think it was _Hikari._" Naruto emprisised as Hinata's eyes widened.

'_Does he know!_' Hinata thought in a panicked tone.

"She was really skilled too." He added as Hinata whimpered as the pleasure started to become painful. "So what do you say?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Please…" Hinata begged.

"Please what Hinata-chan I can't read your mind." Naruto told her.

"Please… fuck me." She whispered quietly.

"I couldn't hear you." Naruto told her as he slowly started to move the dildo inside of her.

"FUCK ME… PLEASE FUCK ME HARD!" Hinata screamed making Naruto smile and he instantly started to move the dildo at an insane speed making Hinata scream in pleasure. "OH GOD I AM GOING TO CUM!" Hinata screamed but Naruto stopped in his tracks making Hinata let out a small scream of disgruntlement. "Don't stop!" Hinata begged but felt her coat and pants being ripped off. She attempted to clamp her legs together when she felt the dildo slowly starting to exit her body. But the clones had a firm grip on her arms and legs. "Don't let it fall out!" Hinata begged as it stopped when the tip was about to exit her.

"My my this is a big dildo Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he slammed it all the way back into her making her spasm as pleasure ran through her body. "Oh what it this?" Naruto questioned as he reached behind her and lightly pulled at the buttplug making Hinata whimper slightly. "Well Hinata what is it?" Naruto questioned as he continued to pull on it.

"A-A b-buttplug." Hinata stuttered as Naruto continued to thrust the dildo into her.

"You seem to be preparing for something Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. "What is it?" he asked making Hinata whimper as he pulled on the buttplug again.

"I have…" Hinata admitted. "I wanted to be prepared for you!" She exclaimed as he slowed his thrusts when she was about to climax. The pain of the pleasure was becoming too much for her. "Please let me cum Naruto-kun… I will let for fuck me any way you want!" she pleaded desperately.

"Who knew I could make the Heiress of a prestigious clan talk like a common slut?" Naruto questioned her as she attempted to deny it but Naruto almost slammed the dildo all the way into her making her whimper in pleasure. "What are you Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I am…" Hinata trailed off as she bucked her hips at Naruto's hands. He slowed his tempo making her whimper again as her close climax started to recede making her pain increase. "I AM YOUR SLUT, YOUR LOVE SLAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST LET ME CUM!" Hinata screamed as Naruto started to thrust into her vigorously before he clamped his mouth onto her clit making her scream before her juices gushed out of her and onto Naruto's face. He drank her juices greedily as Hinata went limp in the clones arms.

"Do you want a taste of your essence?" Naruto asked as Hinata let out a low moan and Naruto took that as a comfirmation and sucked on her slit to get some of her juices and he moved up and started to kiss Hinata. Hinata moaned lightly into the fierce kiss while she tasted herself. He pulled away from her heated body making her gasp as the cold temperature hit her. Naruto smirked when he saw her nipples harden even more. "Hmm what should I do now?" Naruto asked himself when he heard Hinata whimper something. "What was that?" he asked as he moved closer to her mouth.

"Do… you… want… me… to… pleasure… you?" Hinata panted while Naruto smirked. "I… would… love… too… Naruto-kuAHH!" she screamed at the end as Naruto slapped her ass making the buttplug go further into her.

"Now now Hinata-chan you just told me that you were my love slave… which means you will have to call me… Master or Naruto-sama." Naruto told her huskily as she shivered. "Now do you understand?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded dumbly. "What was that?"

"Yes Naruto-sama I understand." Hinata moaned making him smile. The clones released Hinata and she dropped to her hands and knees. When she looked up she came eye to… well cock with Naruto. She licked her lips while she stared at it hungrily. "Naruto-sama may I please suck it?" she pleaded as she looked up at him with begging eyes. He nodded to her once and she instantly dove forward and engulfed most of his cock into her mouth. She felt him shiver slightly.

"Ohh… Hinata-chan your… yessss… mouth is soooo… oh god… hot!" He moaned out as Hinata started to bob her head on his cock. Her eyes widened when she felt his cock grow in girth and length as she sucked him.

'_How long is he!_' Hinata thought as she took more of him into her mouth.

'_**Oh he tastes magnificent!**_' Ero-Hinata exclaimed while Hinata moan in agreement and she felt his cock twitch at the sensation.

"Oh do that again Hinata-chan it felt ama…" His sentence died off when she let out a long moan. His breath caught in his throat from the sensation she was giving him.

'_Oh god this is turning me on so much._' Hinata thought as her juices started to flow freely from between her legs. She started to suck harder as Naruto began to moan her name louder making her smile. '_Well I always wanted Naruto-kun to be with me… but I can deal with being his slave._' She thought as she continued to suck. She suddenly felt his hands on her head and pulled her head off most of the way.

"I am 'bout to cum Hinata-chan drink it all!" Naruto exclaimed as he grunted when Hinata started to stroke him to help him get his release. "I AM CUMMING!" Naruto yelled as Hinata's eyes widened when she felt the first jet of semen hit the back of her throat.

'_He taste so good!_' Hinata couldn't help but think as she moaned. Soon her mouth was completely full and forced herself to drink her now favorite drink. Hinata felt Naruto pull out and was surprised when a few jets of semen covered her face and chest.

"Opps sorry Hinata-chan I thought I was done." Naruto told her sheepishly but she only moaned lightly. She ran her fingers over her chest and face gathering up as much cum as she could and moved it into her mouth.

"Naruto-sama… can I have some more?" She asked while giving him the puppy dog face.

"You look so hot right now… how could I refuse you?" Naruto asked as he nodded to one of the clones and he moved in front of Hinata. She looked a bit unsure. "Don't worry he is just like me except doesn't have the stamina." He told her as her eyes widened.

"You mean I can get my new favorite drink faster?" She asked happily before she dove onto the clones cock and started to suck him vigorously.

"Well you see Hinata-chan…" Naruto began. "These aren't my normal shadow clones, they might not have my stamina but their semen production is a lot more than myself." He told her as her eyes widened while her cheeks bulged from the mass amount of semen being poured into her mouth. He watched her throat move as she attempted to keep up with the amount of semen. He saw a line of semen drop from her chin but she caught it in her hands. The clone soon pulled out of Hinata's mouth as a mouthful of cum fell out as she gasped for breathe. "How was it Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Amazing, Naruto-sama." Hinata told him in her cum drunken state.

"Now I will let you pick the first position that I will fuck you in." Naruto told her as she snapped out of her daze.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Hinata said. "I would like you to fuck my asshole roughly!" Hinata begged making Naruto smirk and he moved her onto her hands and knees. He pulled the buttplug out of her slowly making her wiggle from the sudden loss of fullness.

"Hinata-chan do you know healing ninjutsu?" he asked.

"Yes I do Naruto-sama." Hinata told him.

"When I tell you, you heal this asshole of yours." Naruto ordered as she nodded. He put the tip of his cock into her asshole. "Heal it." He ordered as he felt her asshole tighten almost painfully around his cock. He moaned lightly as he bent forward and clamped his teeth onto her neck making her jerk slightly away from the pain. "I have marked you as mine Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"WhAHHH!" she screamed as Naruto buried himself deep into her retightened asshole. She fell forward from the loss of feeling in her arms. Naruto laid on top of her as she became more accustomed to his girth in her tightened rear. He started to slowly grind against her as she winced in pain.

"Tell me when and I will start to fuck your asshole Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered to her as she repressed a moan but it didn't go unnoticed by Hinata and he pulled out almost all the way before slamming into her hard making her moan loudly from the sudden fullness. "You shouldn't have hidden that Hinata-chan… now you will be punished." Naruto told her as he started to fuck her asshole rough and with the strange angle she was at she could feel his cock even more as he fucked her. Naruto brought his blue enshrouded hand between her body and the ground and tapped her clit making her scream as she was instantly brought to the edge of an orgasm but for the life of her she wasn't able to climax.

'_Oh god what did he do?_' Hinata thought desperately as she attempted to meet his thrusts but couldn't do to the fact he had he pinned to the ground.

"I have disrupted the chakra paths around your pelvis, you will not be able to cum until I take all that chakra back." He whispered into her ear as he continued to thrust hard into her. She whimpered lightly from his harsh thrusts into her. "Now what is the magic word?" he asked.

"Please Naruto-sama let me cum." Hinata begged.

"Nope that isn't what I wanted to hear." Naruto told her as he became rougher making her whimpers louder.

"Please Naruto-sama… I will do anything for you." She told him pleadingly.

"Not… what… I… wanted… to… hear." Naruto punctuated each word with a rough thrust.

"I AM SORRY I DIDN'T LET YOU KNOW I WAS FEELING PLEASURE WHEN WE STARTED!" Hinata screamed as he started to fuck her harder. '_How can he last so long!_' Hinata thought desperately.

"Now was that so hard?" Naruto whispered into her ear as he brought his hand back to her clit but instead of getting the climax she wanted it slowly started to recede even though he was still fucking her asshole roughly.

"W-what is happening!" Hinata ordered but Naruto stopped and leaned back as she felt him slowly starting to pull out.

"Are you trying to order me around?" Naruto asked tersely before he slapped her ass hard making her jump slightly.

"I-I am sorry Naruto-sama! I was just shocked that my pleasure was receding!" Hinata exclaimed desperately and was pleased when Naruto slammed back into her.

"Next time I might not be as forgiving." Naruto told her threateningly while she shivered in fear and anticipation.

"O-okay Naruto-sama." Hinata told him. She felt the pleasure rising fast within her as he started to fuck her asshole harder than before. Hinata let out a scream when she felt herself climax and her asshole tightened on Naruto's cock. She felt a sharp slap across her ass making her climax last longer.

"Now Hinata-chan did I tell you that you could cum?" Naruto asked threateningly while she shivered.

"I-I a-am s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered in pleasure as he continued to fuck her asshole.

"Now I think you need some punishment." He told her before she heard him grunt and felt a wash of semen flood her stomach making her feel full. He slowly pulled out and pressed a red glowing hand over her asshole and it tightened instantly locking in the semen. "Now for your punishment." Naruto told her as she just laid there in a puddle of her out juices. "**Shadow… clone… jutsu.**" Naruto said as Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she looked around to see hundreds of naked Naruto clones. "Now boys you are only allowed to fuck her asshole and throat." Naruto told them as they nodded and converged on Hinata. She was shaking slightly in fear and also anticipating the pleasure she would be getting.

Several Hours Later

Naruto walked back into the clearing to see the last three clones fucking Hinata. He smirked when he saw the glazed eyes of Hinata. Her stomach was bulging from the mass amounts of semen in her stomach. He walked over to the clones as they finished pumping her full of their cum and he made her asshole tight again making her moan as the cum sloshed around inside o her. "How did that feel Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata moaned lowly in response. He pressed her stomach lightly and she felt some of the cum being forced out of her asshole making her whimper. "I didn't hear you." He told her.

"A-a-a-ama-amazing." Hinata barely stuttered out making Naruto smile viciously.

"Now lets see it is my turn to pick what we will do next." Naruto told her as she looked at him with half lidded glazed over eyes. "Hmm I haven't fucked that pussy of yours." He told her as she shivered. "But I am sure you wouldn't want that…" Naruto mused as she whimpered. "What was that Hinata-chan?"

"Pl-please f-f-fuck m-my p-pussy." Hinata pleaded. "I-I wi-will e-ev-even h-heal m-my h-hymen f-for you." She pleaded as Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully as Hinata attempted to stand and nearly fell over. She was eventually able to stand and stumbled over to Naruto and she fell to her knees and took his cock into her mouth and started to suck him making Naruto smirk.

"My Hinata-chan you are fairly eager to continue." Naruto said as Hinata moaned around his cock. "Well I guess it is time for the main course." Naruto told her as he lightly pushed her onto her back and hovered over her and pulled the dildo that was lodged in her pussy followed by a constant flow of her juices. Naruto smirked as her juices flowed out of her. "Wow you must have came a lot." Naruto commented as he prodded her pussy with his cock.

"Yes I diAHH!" she screamed as he sheathed himself completely in her making her nearly climax.

"Now don't climax until I say so or else I will have to punish you again." Naruto told her as anticipation and fear showed in her eyes. "Oh don't think I will gangbang you out here again… no I will bring you into the middle of the village and have my way with you repeatedly." He told her as she gained a full body blush. He felt her pussy quiver slightly making him smirk before he started to thrust into her slowly. He had his hands firmly on her hips preventing her from moving her hips. "No just let me do all the work." Naruto told her as she nodded dumbly at him. He smirked as he continued to thrust into her slowly making her whimper from the growing pain in her stomach. He reached a red glowing hand between them and Hinata felt herself tighten around Naruto painfully.

"W-what d-did y-you d-do N-Naruto-sama?" Hinata stuttered and winced in pain when she felt him thrust again.

"Oh I just did a simple healing ninjutsu that healed you to back before you had that toy in your pussy" Naruto told her as she whimpered in pain as he started to thrust into her harder. But it was soon when Hinata started to moan loudly like a common slut.

"Oh GOD NARUTO IT FEELS AMAZING!" Hinata screamed as she attempted to meet his thrusts but couldn't move much with Naruto's hands on her hips.

"I know… you are soooo tight." Naruto moaned as he thrust into her harder. Hinata felt herself on the edge of her climax but was fighting it off. Naruto felt her pussy quivering even more and he gathered chakra into the tip of his cock and thrust forward releasing the chakra and Hinata's mouth dropped open in shock as her pussy tightened on his cock considerably while her juices gushed out around his cock. She felt something scolding hot splash into her pussy and womb and her pussy tightened again attempting to gather all the cum Naruto was releasing into her. "Naughty… Hinata-chan… you came… when I didn't… tell you to." Naruto panted to her making her shiver at the punishment she will be getting. "But first…" Naruto trailed off as he pulled out of her pussy and rammed into her asshole making her scream. He quickly pulled out and she felt the cum pouring out of her. She attempted to clamp her legs together to keep the warm cum inside of her but it was useless. It was soon all over the ground around her. "Now it is time for your punishment." Naruto told her as she shivered slightly as she felt the buttplug and dildo being pushed into her followed by her clothes being put back on. "Come on Hinata-chan." He told her as he helped her up. Her legs felt like jelly from the earlier sexcapades. She leaned heavily against Naruto.

"I…don't…know… if…I…can…continue…Naruto-sama." Hinata panted as her vision started to tunnel.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan you can rest." He told her as she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hinata and Kiba were on a duo mission and were on their way back. Every few minutes Hinata heard Kiba sigh and it was getting on nerves. He sighed again and Hinata twitched. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded angrily.

"Sorry it is just…" Kiba said while looking down and away with a blush. Hinata looked at him with a critical eye and saw the bulge in his pants.

"You are horny." She said matter of factly while Kiba nodded. "You won't shut up till you are relieved." She added as he nodded again. "Fine come on." Hinata said shocking him and leapt towards the ground. She landed gracefully. "You can fuck my asshole until you are fine again." Hinata said as she pulled her pants down and bent forward. She looked over her shoulder to see Kiba gapping at her. "If you don't hurry I will leave you here."

"Well Hinata-chan I don't want to stick it in dry." Kiba said with a blush as Hinata turned around and crossed her arms and soon stripped her shirt off and showed her rather large breasts to him.

"Just remember Kiba if you even breath a word of this to anyone I will tell everyone that you had sex with Akamaru-kun." Hinata threatened as Kiba looked shocked. "And coming from me they will believe me." She added before she looked down and smirked when she saw his nine inch long cock.

"Big isn't it?" Kiba asked cockily.

"I have had sex with Naruto-kun." Hinata said pointedly. "His is twelve inches long and about as wide as my fist." Hinata told him as Kiba's mouth dropped open in shock. "I'll have to heal my asshole so I can get pleasure from you but that is fine by me." She added before taking his nine inch cock into her mouth and down her throat. "How many times can you cum?" she asked after pulling him out of her mouth.

"Four… five times." Kiba said as Hinata nodded before swallowing his cock again and moaned at the taste.

'_Not as good as Naruto-kun's… but still tasty._' Hinata thought as she continued to give him head. She brought her hand up and cupped his balls and channeled a little chakra into them. '_Heh that should do it._' Hinata thought with a smirk as she continued to bob her head she pulled him out of her mouth and a line of spit connected his cock to her lips. "There that should be good enough." Hinata said as she turned around on his hands and knees. "Fuck my ass now." She ordered as she ran a hand over her ass and felt her asshole tighten.

"If you say so Hinata-chan." Kiba said as he put the head of his cock to her puckered asshole. She moaned when he force the tip of his cock into her asshole. He didn't wait and thrust deeply into Hinata making her squeak at the sudden intrusion. Kiba instantly pulled out and rammed back into her making her moan loudly.

'_I wonder if Naruto-kun will fuck me in public like he said… it was only bad luck that I had a mission to go on._' Hinata thought as she thrust against Kiba's hips and moaned. He did a rather harsh thrust and Hinata bucked forward. Kiba almost pulled completely out of her but he grabbed onto her waist and slammed her back against him making her moan loudly.

"Ah you like this don't you?" Kiba asked while Hinata moaned against his thrusts.

"You are… ahh… okay… but no oh god… where nearly as… ooohhhh… good as Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she thrust against him harder.

'_Damn what is with me? It is like I can't cum._' Kiba thought as he thrust against her harder wanting to have his release.

"Have you… ohhhh… noticed that… ahhhh… you can't…. my goooood… cum?" She asked as he stopped making Hinata whimper. "I channeled my chakra into your balls preventing you to cum until I take that away." She explained as she felt him slam into her harshly.

"I bet that is why the Dobe is so good with you." Kiba insulted Naruto.

"Oh god… I never did… gooood… that with Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned out as her arms gave out as the pleasure made her arms go numb and she pressed her head against her folded arms. She reached around and tapped his balls and Hinata felt him tense before a rush of thick liquid rushed into her asshole making her moan loudly before tightening around him as he groaned and she felt another rush of the liquid and groaned. '_Damn that was a quick second shot…_' Hinata thought with a groan of disappointment.

'_**It seems only Naruto-sama can pleasure us adequately now.**_' Ero-Hinata told Hinata.

'_I think he was the only one who _could _pleasure us adequately from the beginning._' Hinata told her Eroself.

"How was that?" Kiba asked as he pulled out his wilted cock making her scowl slightly.

"I only cummed once." Hinata said as she stood up and tapped her ass and felt the muscles relax and reached into her ass and pulled a handful of cum out and drank it. "Eh not so bad." She said as she finished it with an audible gulp she pulled her panties up and Kiba couldn't help but notice the panties framed her pussy. He licked his lips as he felt himself harden again. He saw her bend down and he rushed forward and pulled her panties out of the way and slammed fully into her pussy.

"What the hell Kiba!" She exclaimed as he started to thrust into her and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure from the thrusts.

"You pussy looked so enticing I couldn't help myself." Kiba told her with a groan as she moaned again. "It is so wet…" He told her as she couldn't help but bring her hand down between her lets and tap her pussy healing it as her pleasure increased tenfold. Kiba moaned as he felt her tighten up on him making him want to thrust into her harder. Kiba suddenly felt her tighten unimaginably tight on him and ended up spilling his seed into her pussy. "I will get you pregnant with my child." He groaned into her ear to which Hinata snorted.

"I doubt that." Hinata told him as she pulled out and the cum poured out of her and was soaked up by her panties. "I am not stupid Kiba. I casted a birth control jutsu on myself before we even did sex anally." Hinata added as she pulled her pants back on followed by her shirt. "Let's get going Kiba." Hinata said as she shifted a little while the cum escaped her through her lower hole.

Several Hours Later

Hinata and Kiba had debriefed and were walking around when suddenly she was grabbed and had her mouth cover. She felt herself being dragged into the alley and slammed against the wall. She whimpered slightly when she saw the blonde hair. "Naruto-sama… what are you doing?" She asked quietly and fanning innocence.

"Why do I smell Kiba's scent on you?" Naruto growled to her looking slightly feral.

"He was getting annoying during the mission because he was horny." Hinata whimpered slightly as Naruto brought his knee up and ground it against her pussy making her moan. "Naruto-sama… what are you going to do to me?" she asked as she looked up at him innocently.

"I do believe I promised to fuck you in public if you cummed before me." Naruto whispered into her ear making her whimper as he stuck his hand between her legs. "Is all of his cum out?" he asked as she nodded.

"It s-should be." Hinata said with a moan as he started to rub her clit harshly. She felt a rush of water enter her pussy making her moan slightly as the water poured out of her.

"As punishment you will have to heal your pussy back to its perfect untouched state." Naruto told her as she whimpered while he pulled her pants down and he saw her green glowing hand tap her pussy and he saw it started to tighten making him smirk. "It is perfect again." He asked as she nodded and he brought his mouth to her lips and stuck his tongue into her savagely making her nearly scream in pleasure. She was forced to bite her arm as the pleasure coursed through her body. She bucked against his face as she felt him suck her clit into his mouth before slowly sticking his fingers into her pussy making her muffle another moan as she felt herself being stretched by his fingers.

"P-Please l-let m-me c-cum." Hinata begged weakly as her legs nearly gave out.

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked as he ground his teeth against her clit making her quiver as she attempted to prolong her climax.

"B-because I-I w-w-will g-go i-insane." Hinata told him pleadingly as she forced herself from grinding against his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked as he continued to nibble on her clit.

"Y-yes." She told him as she bucked her hips against his face making her moan loudly.

"Fine cum." He ordered as he felt a rush of liquid enter his mouth and tasted her sweet liquids. She heard him swallow and shivered slightly. "Now for the main course." He said as he pulled her shirt off. "I will fuck your brains out in the public." He told her as he stripped his clothes. "You will have to beg me to enter into you." He told her as he lightly pushed onto her slit making her groan.

"But we… arahhh… in public… oh goooood… we could… ahhh… get caught." She groaned.

"Oh I won't be fucking you here." Naruto told her shocking her. "Try the middle of the street." He told her as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Where… every… person… can… see… you." Naruto told her and punctuated each word with tapping his finger against her pussy harder making her groan. She could feel her stomach tighten but she couldn't climax.

"Please…"

"What was that?" he asked.

"Please fuck me now! I don't care who watches!" she begged making Naruto smirk and bring her to the edge of the alley.

"If you are quiet enough they might not see you." Naruto whispered into her ear as he brought her back flush to his chest. "And you can cum as much as you want." He told her as he roughly entered her making her squeak quietly in pain and pleasure. He waited a second for her to get accustomed to his size and grabbed her around her stomach. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He told her as she followed his instructions and wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles. "Ready?" he asked as she nodded and he bucked his hips up at her making her squeak again in pleasure.

'_Is he attempting to get us caught?_' She thought as pleasure coursed through her veins from the strange position he made her get into. "N-Naruto-sama p-please l-lets g-go s-somewhere m-more s-secluded." Hinata begged quietly while moaned quietly.

"Nope." He said as he gave her a harsh thrust. She could feel her stomach tightening and went to bring her arm up to muffle her scream of pleasure but found that Naruto had her arms locked by his bigger stronger arms. She was forced to bite her lip hard in order from screaming in pain. Hinata was shocked that Naruto didn't even slow down during her climax.

Forty Minutes Later

If Hinata could think properly she would have been amazed at the fact that in the past twenty minutes she had not been caught by anyone. She had a look of being fucked utterly stupid on her face. She had a small line of drool slipping down her chin. "How does it feel?" Naruto asked with a groan while she moaned in response. "That good huh?" he asked as she dumbly nodded. He concentrated his chakra at the tip of his cock and started to spin it and rammed it into Hinata's pussy before releasing the chakra. Hinata let loose a loud piercing scream of pleasure as she instantly tightened down on him. Naruto smirked when he saw the crowd stop and turn to the alley to see the innocent Hyugga girl being fucked from behind with a fucked stupid expression on her face.

'_Who would have thought?_' A woman thought as she covered her child's eyes but could tear her eyes away from the spectacle.

'_It is always the shy ones that are the freaks in bed._' A man thought as more and more people stopped and watched the Hyugga girl getting fucked.

'_Heh now they know what you are Hinata-chan._' He thought as he gave another chakra infused thrust making her scream again in pleasure. '_I am surprised she is still awake._' He thought as he felt him reaching his limit and rammed into her as hard as he could and felt his cock push through another barrier and released his seed directly into her womb making her moan lightly at the fullness she felt. Suddenly he felt Hinata go limp in his arms forcing him to keep her from falling over. "Well ladies and gentlemen the show is over." Naruto said as the two vanished. He reappeared in his apartment and grabbed some of his sleeping clothes and dressed Hinata in them. He pulled his pants on right as someone knocked on the door. Naruto went and opened it and saw Sakura standing there her mouth instantly fell open as she stared at his glistening chest. "Oh hey Sakura-chan what up?" he asked knocking her out of her funk.

'_Damn I was fantasizing about him ravaging my body._' She thought as she walked in past him and saw the sweaty and unconscious Hinata making Naruto incredibly nervous. She even saw the slight bulge of her stomach which confused her. "Um Tsunade-sensei wants you about something." Sakura said in a daze. "Immediately." She added as Naruto nodded and put a shirt on and promptly vanished. Sakura curiously went to Hinata and did a diagnostic check. "Sperm Count: Seventeen trillion…" Sakura said in awe. '_He came in her so much he literally made it visible._' Sakura thought as she felt the wetness between her legs.

With Naruto

Naruto landed on Tsunade's office window sill and leapt in. "You needed me?" he asked.

"Yes I got a curious report about one Naruto Uzumaki fucking a Hinata Hyugga unconscious." She said bluntly as Naruto started to sweat.

"Um I can explain this…" Naruto said as Tsunade brought him in for a sheering kiss.

"Please Naruto-kun fuck me too." She ordered shocking Naruto as she kissed him again. She reached down and…


End file.
